O que um dia nós fomos
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Assim como tu viraste as costas... eu as viro também. Perdoo-te porque se já vais carregar com a tua cobarida, que não carregues também com a tua culpa.


**Como um dia nós fomos…**

Custa. Custa porque sei que amanha quando o sol voltar a cruzar o céu tu nunca mais poderás ser minha. Custa porque o coração parece apertado e eu ainda consigo sentir o teu cheiro nos meus lençóis. Tenho vontade de chorar mas sei que não o devo a fazer… Não por ti. Não por aquela que todos chamam de corajosa mas que afinal não passa de uma cobarde. Sim… porque é apenas isso que tu és. Porque apesar de ser preciso muita coragem para enfrentar as Trevas, tu não a tiveste para lutar por nós.

E hoje relembrando o passado, eu sinto que tudo o que disseste foi mentiras. Palavra levada ao vento e juras de amor que depois de escreveres te limitaste a riscar como se isso apagasse o que ficou marcado. Eu recordo os nossos encontros escondidos de todos, em que sussurrando ao meu ouvido me dizias entre juras de amor eterno, que nunca me abandonarias e que um dia poderíamos ser livres. E quando eu vi o meu destino traçado pelo meu nome e pelo meu sangue eu lembro-me do que me disseste. A forma doce como sorriste e disseste que não importava. Que tínhamos de disfarçar e que se lutássemos em lados separados ninguém desconfiaria de nós. Apenas me pediste cuidado e eu tive-o. Foi por isso que quando te vi a ser torturada á minha frente, eu permaneci calado apesar de em mim ter vontade de matar a mulher que te fazia sofrer, minha tia. Mas eu vi o olhar que tu mandavas como que implorando para eu manter o disfarce, como se não me sentisse destroçar ao ver-te agonizar diante de mim. Mas eu fi-lo. E mais uma vez os teus amigos salvadores do mundo vieram para te buscar. E mais uma vez tu partiste.

Até hoje não consigo dormir bem de noite, ouvindo os teus gritos e os teus pedidos de misericórdia tendo como único pano de fundo os gritos ecoantes do Weasley. O Weasley… aquele que te tirou de mim. Aquele para quem estás a sorrir a teu lado, nesse vestido branco como se toda a beleza do mundo se tivesse concentrado apenas em ti.

Afinal que tipo de Gryffindor és tu Hermione? Uma que escolhe o que é fácil, ignorando o coração e usando a frieza para fugir aos problemas? Isso soa demasiado Slytherin Hermione… Eu lembro todos os dias na minha mente o dia em que a guerra acabou e que tu disseste as palavras que eu sei que por anos nunca serei capaz de esquecer…

_**Flashback**_

_Eu estava lá em cima naquela torre parcialmente destruída. Lá em baixo pessoas transportavam corpos de um lado para o outro. Ouviam-se choros e gritos de alegria pelo castelo. Uma mistura de alívio e vitória com a dor e angústia da perda. Senti um movimento atrás de mim e virei-me sorrindo. Ali estava ela. O cabelo atado numa trança e a roupa suja de sangue que nem dela era. Exibia cortes no rosto e na roupa mas parecia bem. Havia nela todo o sentimento que vagueava por todas as pessoas no castelo. Aquela indecisão do que sentir… _

_Corri a abraçá-la e ela apenas se limitou a colocar os seus braços em meu redor e descansar no meu peito. Ergui o seu rosto e só aí reparei nas lágrimas que lhe inundavam a face. _

_- D…de… desculpa Draco!_

_- ?? – eu não percebi o que ela quis dizer. Mais uma vez sentia-me impotente perante a dor da única pessoa que amava._

_- Eu… eu e o Ron estamos juntos._

_O meu mundo parecia ter parado. Foi como se o castelo tivesse ficado de súbito silencioso e todas as mortes parecessem mínimas. Pelos seus olhos as lágrimas continuavam a cair mas da minha boca nenhum palavra conseguia sair._

_- Eu lamento Draco… mas nunca resultaria. Nós somos opostos. Ninguém aceitaria e assim é mais fácil… para os dois._

_- Não… é mais fácil para ti! – quando consegui articular estas palavras a minha voz saiu magoada_

_- Eu lamento muito Draco! – disse ela acariciando-me a face com a mão quente – Espero que um dia me perdoes!_

_Ela não disse mais nada e eu nada mais poderia dizer. Ela deitou a sua ultima lágrima quando a primeira me nasceu nos olhos. Ela saiu antes de me ver chorar…_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E agora ali estás tu junto aos teus amigos. Eu apenas passo por ti e deixo-te o meu bilhete na mão. E também eu parto. Sem te deixar dizer nada. Sem ficar para te ver chorar. Simplesmente vou como tu um dia foste.

_Cobarde é um adjectivo com que nunca te qualificaria. Hoje é o único com que te posso descrever. Se te perdoo…? Perdoo. O peso da tua cobardia é algo com que terás de carregar toda a vida… não carregues também o sentimento de culpa. Adeus Hermione…_

_Amo-te muito_

**17 Anos depois…**

- Anda lá mãe! – disse Rose puxando Hermione pelo braço através da estação de Kings Cross.

- Calma Rose!

- Anda… acho que o pai vai ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Porque dizes isso? – perguntei eu chocada e olhando para todos os lados.

- Ele acabou de conhecer o meu namorado… e a família dele.

- Oh… o teu pai está a exagerar.

- Pois… eu acho que não! Eles estão ali!

Atravessámos as duas a estação onde o Ron estava encostado a uma coluna lívido.

- ROSE WEASLEY…

- Nem comeces pai… - interrompeu Rose – Já sabes que não me vais convencer. Eu amo-o e nós vamos ficar juntos. Contra tudo e contra todos.

- Ron… tem calma! – disse Hermione vendo que o marido parecia estar a hiperventilar.

- A tua filha… a tua filha… anda com o…

- ELES VÊM AÍ! – disse Rose quando um jovem alto de cabelos loiros chegou correndo trazendo uma garrafa de água e entregando-a a Ron que apesar de olhar para ele furioso a bebeu toda. O rapaz deu a mão a Rose e sorriu-lhe quando uma figura alta, de cabelo loiro esbranquiçado apareceu por entre o fumo. Eu olhei-o e apertei o bilhete dele no meu bolso. O bilhete que ele me tinha entregado no meu casamento á 17 anos atrás e que eu trazia sempre comigo. Ele não me dirigiu o olhar e virou-se para Ron.

- Pára com isso Weasley! Não é nenhum pesadelo. Os nossos filhos estão juntos e felizes e temos de admirar a coragem que tiveram para nos enfrentar!

Ele olhou para mim com um olhar azul magoado e eu estremeci perante ele enquanto evitava as lágrimas iminentes.

- Eles apenas decidiram não ser cobardes. Como um dia nós fomos…

Muito bem pessoal, gostaram?? Se tiver estranha desculpem lá… Esta fic era para ser uma Rose/Scorpius mas achei que ficava melhor assim…

Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem Review… se gostaram digam e se não gostaram… eu também aceito ameaças de morte… xD.

Uma boa leitura

HP_ Long life Harry Potter

Beijão para todos.


End file.
